The present disclosure relates to network environments and, more specifically, to a system and method for sequencing per-hop data in performance-monitored network environments.
Existing performance-monitored networks include devices within the network topology that have extended performance-monitoring capabilities enabled. These devices collect per-stream statistics and report on them to a central collection device. Such reporting is made possible by extending the report data set for standard Flexible NetFlow to include a dynamic set of metrics per stream. Device reports are sent periodically, at an interval that is configurable per device. Devices often report statistics every 30 seconds.
The devices may be part of a medianet. The medianet is an end-to-end IP architecture that helps to enable pervasive media experiences. The medianet serves as an intelligent network optimized for rich media, such as data streams including audio streams and video streams. The medianet detects media transiting through a network and optimizes network performance for the media, based on the type of media detected. Further, the medianet automatically detects and configures network endpoints to optimally handle detected media, and the medianet detects and responds to changes in device, connection, and service availability.
NetFlow is a network protocol developed by Cisco Systems. Inc. for collecting internet protocol (“IP”) traffic information. Devices, such as routers and switches, that support NetFlow may collect IP traffic statistics on interfaces where NetFlow is enabled. Such devices may later export the collected IP traffic statistics as NetFlow records to a NetFlow collector. Flexible Netflow is an extension of NetFlow that provides users with the ability to choose the types of IP traffic information to collect and to selectively export IP traffic statistics based on the users' information preferences and requirements.
Cisco Systems, Inc. has developed a tool, known as Mediatrace, for monitoring medianet environments and providing per-stream information. Mediatrace allows a user to determine path information about a data stream. Nevertheless, Mediatrace must be run on demand to and from specific nodes within the network, and Mediatrace provides no additional hop information beyond an accurate hop path between the specific nodes. Thus, systems implementing Mediatrace sequence data out of band and overlay the relevant IP traffic information on the hop path determined by Mediatrace.